


Baby Yoda and some questionable "Devil Shoes"

by rosegoldoarl (orphan_account)



Series: Someone To You <3 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, One Shot Collection, Stydia, fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosegoldoarl
Summary: Set right after the events of Motel California (3x06). I'm aware this is really bad, but I wanted to start this series and so just bear with because they do get better. (hopefully) xxxA collection of Stydia One-shots, like a little collection book. I think I'll make this into a series so that its easier for me to specify tags, add characters/take them away, give warnings, etc all according to the particular one shot. This one is pretty bad. No, scrap that, it's REALLY bad. But I promise you my writing is getting better and the one-shots are (kind of? I hope) slowly getting better.I hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave kudos, comments, reviews, constructive criticism, anything!Love you <3
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Someone To You <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Baby Yoda and some questionable "Devil Shoes"

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the events of Motel California (3x06). Enjoy <3

~~~

Lydia Martin’s body was on top of him. 

Just for emphasis, Lydia Martin. As in the “I’ve been in love with you for almost ten years” Lydia Martin. 

Stiles knew that right then was not the time to be thinking about that particular thought. Especially considering if it weren’t for Lydia’s very heroic and very stupid endeavour, him and Scott would both be reduced to ashes. Quite literally. 

But hell, he already knew Satan had a spot with free wifi and a little fan reserved for him, so why not? 

Lydia saved him, Scott was ok and Allison was laughing, probably out of pure relief that Scott wasn’t anywhere near a fire stick. 

All was well. Kinda. Actually, everything was more than ok, because Lydia freaking Marti- 

No. Bad Stiles.

Everything was still, just for a moment. 

Then Scott stood up, as did Stiles and Lydia, who looked like she’d give anything to slap them both. 

“Shit,” Scott muttered, grinning like an idiot as Allison tugged him into a hug. 

“Yes, Scott, ‘shit’,” Stiles mimicked, flailing his arms around which had Lydia rolling her eyes. 

“Just, don’t, don’t give me a heart attack, ok? I’m trying to make it to senior year without getting brutally murdered by any supernatural monsters, let alone my best friend.” 

He distinctly thought he heard a certain 5-foot strawberry blonde mutter something that sounded awfully like “Drama queen,”, quickly covered by a cough. 

Glancing back at the redhead that had saved him, Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin. 

If looks could kill, Stiles would already be on a one-way trip to Hell. 

“L-Lydia?”

“What, the FUCK, were, you, thinking, throwing, that, goddamn, fire, stick, into, a puddle, of, gasoline, you, idiot,” Lydia punctuated each word with a blow to the chest, on his surprisingly buff forearms, and.. WAS THAT A SIX-PACK?

Turns out Stiles wasn’t the only one who had a thing for inappropriate timing. 

“Jesus, Lydia, easy on the hands.” 

And suddenly Stiles’ eyes were wide as hell, and he was grinning like an idiot; Lydia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. 

That goddamn smirk. It got her every time. Made her dimples show out on her face, made her lose her usually steel-like resolve and carefully crafted mask. 

And that was something that frustrated her to her core. That something so simple as a smirk from someone who had the mental age of a four-year-old was something that could completely unravel her facade.

Fuck Stiles, and fuck that stupid grin of his. What was he even laughing about anyway? 

“Ha, I never thought that sentence would come out of my - LYDIA OW,” Stiles yelped, as Lydia hit him square in the chest, but also edged closer to his warmth as she was freezing, and the rain was pouring down.

“Isn’t this the part in movies where you kiss me and thank me for being alive?” 

Stiles’ head was gone at that moment. The sheer relief that everyone, including Scott, was ok, was making his head spin. 

“Excuse- Stiles!” 

“Yeah um, I’m not sure why I said that either to be honest,” He babbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “But you know a hug would be nice?” 

Always the hopeful one, Stiles’ face resembled something to a lost puppy. 

He was surprised when the strawberry blonde willingly stumbled into his arms. If this was a year ago, Stiles probably would have fainted right there and then. 

He’d said the whole thing as a joke, trying to ease the mood. But feeling Lydia’s obvious exhaustion made him cling on to her tighter, practically supporting her tiny frame. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as her hands wound around his shoulders, pulling herself up to his chest. She really was tiny. 

Lydia Martin was hugging him. 

“Let’s go lovebirds, I think we should just sleep on the bus tonight.” Lydia could practically hear the smirk in Allison’s voice, and she was glad Stiles couldn’t see the blush that had crept up on her cheeks. What on earth was going on with her? Since when did Lydia Martin blush? 

Much to Stiles’ surprise, Lydia didn’t bite back at Allison’s remark, instead, she tugged him along to where they were standing, not letting go of his arm. 

Warmth coursed through her hand and made her feel less cold, as she refused to let go of Stiles’ arm. He made her feel safe, and at that moment, a part of her wanted him to hold her. 

Not that she was ever planning on telling him that. 

“Ok, but I’m sleeping next to you because Lord knows I am not in the mood for any funny business with you and ex-lover boy,” 

It was Allison and Scott’s turn to blush. 

“Shut up, Lyds,” 

*******

“Greenberg, if you try and jump off this bus one more time, I will personally make sure that stupid chain you wear on your neck will be the thing to kill you,” 

Coach had had no caffeine in three days, and a bunch of hormonal teenagers were the last thing he needed at 7 am on a Wednesday. 

“So this Swim meet is cancelled, and as you can tell, we are very close to home. If one more person says anything about that goddamn Motel, I will-”

/

“Lydia, as much as I appreciate your obvious taste of fashion,” Sarcasm dripped from Stiles’ tone, as he glared at her, annoyed that she didn’t even spare her a spare glance. 

“I would quite like to still have a functioning leg when we eventually get off this bus, so I would really,” he elaborated, arms flailing around, as usual, nearly knocking Aiden clean out of his seat. 

“Appreciate if you get your devil-shoes off my leg before they sever them for life. You know, if my leg needs to be amputated, it would be all your fault, how would that make you feel? Hmm, Lyds? No more Stiles the guy with incredible wit and humour and charm who saves all your collective asses. No, more like Stiles the wheelchair dude who’d be lucky if he’d- ”

A perfectly manicured finger pressed against his lips, which silenced him pretty quickly.  
His stomach was currently performing Mozart’s 12th Symphony in somersaults. Quite impressive really. And very embarrassing that Lydia still had this effect on him. 

“Stiles, sweetie. First of all, these are called high heels, and second of all, I think you’d find my feet are nowhere near your legs.”

She paused, newfound confidence coursing through her body; something she was surely going to regret later on. 

He pulled herself up to his ear, warm breath brushing over his skin, as Stiles nearly shivered. 

Shit. He couldn’t lose it, not there. 

“I think,” she murmured, relishing the way he gulped and looked at her sideways, whiskey-coloured eyes flicking down to her lips. “That thing poking your legs?” She was so close to his ear, if she went any closer, her button nose would brush against Stiles’ exposed skin. “That would be the Baby Yoda you insist on carrying around with you everywhere,” 

The way she said Yoda nearly made Stiles turn around and kiss her there and then, but instead he calmly poked her in the ribs, which immediately made her bend over laughing, as he grinned himself, hoisting the figurine up, putting on a fake Yoda accent. 

“Devil shoes they are, Don’t need them, you Lydia,” 

That was something she liked about Stiles. It was never awkward, it was never annoying. She felt safe, she felt a little less alone, and most importantly, she felt appreciated.  



End file.
